A Very Strange Christmas
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Danny's family pulled out of the usual Christmas routine and he doesn't want to be alone for Christmas, Becker notices and invites him over, hoping it'll make him feel better. Things turned out much different than they expected.


Danny walked into the ARC, everyone could tell by the lack of a goofy grin, that something was wrong. Abby was the first to shoot him a look that asked what was wrong, but Becker was the first one that actually talked to him. He had pulled a chair in front of the ginger's desk and stared at him, wondering if he'd crack that way. After a minute or two and seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he sighed and gave in, using words.

"What's wrong, then? You're not as…outgoing today."  
"Don't have anyone to spend Christmas with, is all." Danny shrugged, shaking his head. "It's a stupid reason to be disappointed, but…we've had a routine for twenty years now. Every year, I go to my mum's and step-dad's, and for Boxing Day, I go to my father's."  
"What happened this year?" Becker questioned, hoping it wasn't anything too terrible for the sake of his friend's well being.  
"Parents are going on a vacation, I know it's much needed, but…I haven't spent Christmas alone in…many, many years."  
"Have you considered asking anyone in the ARC? Connor and Abby would probably like the idea of having you over,"  
"I don't want to seem needy, is all." Danny shrugged. "Listen, it's okay. I'll be fine, it's just the fact that Christmas is meant to be spent with family."  
Becker nodded and stood up. "I understand. It would be weird to spend it away from family, to spend it completely alone."  
"Really, Becker, it's fine." He gave him a smile, a promising smile and looked down at piles of papers on his desk. "Now get to work, Solider Boy. Before Lester screams at us for chit-chatting."  
"Don't call me Solider Boy and I'll consider it," Becker rolled his eyes, turning to the door.  
"Never going to happen, I promise you that."  
"Whatever, Danny Boy." The man sighed, closing his door securely and walking back to the armoury.

* * *

"Mum, I know this will be a complete change of plans, but I promise, I'll spend Boxing Day with the family, or maybe Christmas Eve, if that's alright? I just don't want him to spend Christmas all alone, it doesn't seem fair." Becker scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sometimes he needs someone, but he never admits it."

"You're a good man, Hilary." His mum finally said after a few minutes of contemplating it. "I'll tell your father, I'm sure he won't be too mad…"  
"If he is, tell him I'm really sorry. Danny just...well…I hate when he feels bad, even if he plays it off as if he's happy."  
"Christmas Eve I expect to see you, hon."  
"Don't worry you will, just as long as you cook those amazing cookies of yours." He chuckled.  
"Wouldn't forget them, I've been making them since you were in nappies." She smiled, tapping her fingers on her desk by habit. "Now go on, tell your friend that you're going to be with him Christmas, I've got some work to do."  
"Thank you, I really do love you mum."  
"I love you too."

As she hung up, Becker looked down at his mobile for awhile before deciding to text Danny. At least he wouldn't have to hear the copper scream at him.

* * *

Danny had been watching the fiftieth repeat of the Charlie Brown Christmas special, it'd been something he had watched throughout his life. Patrick used to be in love with it and though he used to groan, being an adult by the time, he begrudgingly watched it with him every single year. The man couldn't quite shake the tradition. He teared his eyes away from the screen for a moment to look down at the message. He was shocked when he saw what it said.

'How about Christmas with me?' It was a simple message, really. But how could he ever accept? Becker had his family and he should be with them.  
'Why? You should be with your family.'  
'Change of plans, mate. We're celebrating on Christmas Eve. It was easier on my aunt and uncle.' A white lie never hurt anyone and to be honest, Becker knew that Danny wouldn't accept had he told him that he was the one to get the plans changed just to be with him instead.  
'Guess it'd be better than being alone…'  
'Of course it will be.'  
'Thanks, I really appreciate it.'  
'Anything for you.'

Those words stuck with Danny, he knew better to think that it was a sign of anything but friendship. It couldn't be anymore, Becker was just being friendly. They were best friends, they had instantly clicked, and that was all. That was supposed to be fine with the ginger too…he didn't even know when he had started to feel any differently towards the soldier. He didn't even want to, he knew they could never be anything other than friends. That's always how it worked.

* * *

Christmas had finally come and Danny stood in the living room of Becker's flat, a box in his hand.

"Just put it under the tree," Becker instructed. "We can open them soon. After a lovely breakfast.'  
"Small tree." Danny pointed out, a teasing smile on his face.  
"Hey, it was makeshift. I didn't expect to have to put one up, but you insisted that it can't be Christmas day without a tree." He pushed him lightly. "Anyway, eggs and toast sound good?"  
"Sure," He nodded eagerly. "I didn't know you were a cook. Wait—-you are a cook, right? You're not going to burn the whole flat down, are you?"  
"Ha-ha, how hilarious, Danny." Becker groaned. "Yes, I'm a bit of a cook. Mum taught me young, it was kind of our thing."  
"Seriously? I'm just picturing a tiny you, a little soldier boy with an apron and spatula in his hand. It's a nice change from the usual gun," A wide grin was spread across Danny's face, as he sat on the couch, his boots already kicked off.  
"You know, I do keep a handgun in my flat…and something tells me, Lester isn't going to scream at me too much if well…you go missing." Becker threatened.  
"As if you could really kill me."

Danny was right, as he always was. The soldier could never kill him, how could he? The man was downright annoying, in fact, sometimes he was just frustrating. But Becker couldn't imagine his life without the copper. There was something about him. Something about his goofy smirk, about his cockiness, about how stupid he acted, but how intelligent he was. Not like he'd ever admit this to him, though. They were stupid thoughts, they were only friends and that's the way it should be. How could he ever feel any differently?

"Here, enjoy." Becker handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and sat on the couch next to him, focusing his eyes on the television, seeing the regular Christmas parade.  
"Thanks, mate. I hope they're safe," Danny joked, studying a piece of the egg on his fork. "Doesn't look poisoned."  
"Just eat it or you're not getting your gift." He sighed, shaking his head, biting into his own food.  
Danny finally gave in and shoveled some in his mouth, humming in appreciation. "Better than I expected. Much better, actually."  
"I'm glad you like them, then."

It wasn't long after they finished eating and got bored of watching the floats passed when they grabbed the gifts they had gotten each other.

"I'll open mine first. I want to see what Danny Boy got me." Becker smirked, looking down at the box that the man had neatly wrapped up for him, plain green wrapping paper. Danny sat in anticipation, only hoping that Becker liked what he had gotten him. He searched in stores for hours, contemplating what to get him, before he saw something that just screamed 'Solider Boy' to him.  
"Wow…you got me…a painting? That's amazing," A rare, huge smile spread across his face. He'd always been one to appreciate a painting, especially a post-impressionism painting, which is exactly what Quinn had gotten him.  
"I figured you would love it." There was excitement in his voice, very pleased that he had gotten Becker something that he loved so much.  
"Almost makes my present look bad," Becker shook his head. "But go on, open it…"  
"I'm sure it's a great present," Danny reassured him, the box was small, but that didn't mean the present inside wasn't good. He ripped the wrapping paper off quickly and felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at what was inside. "You got me a necklace?"  
"It suited you. It's nothing major, but…you always seemed to be the type that would like a shark tooth necklace…"  
"I really do like it, solider boy…"

Silence overtook the room and they both realized, they couldn't look at each other very well. Every time their eyes met, they looked down or they stared in the distance. They both felt nervous, maybe even a bit embarrassed. Like two schoolboys that had a crush…

"Becker?" Danny cleared his throat, holding the necklace out to him. "Will you help me get this on?"  
The man raised his eyebrows at that request, but it didn't mean anything. Friends could get each other necklaces too, it wasn't a romantic gesture in the least and neither was him helping the other man put it on. "Sure, I don't mind…" Though his hands fumbled with the clasp, he managed to get it. No big deal, sitting back next to Danny, Becker admired it on him. "It really does suit you,"  
He nodded absentmindedly. "Thanks." He finally mumbled.  
"Good, I wasn't sure…if you would like it…"  
"You could've gotten me anything in the world and I would've liked it." Danny admitted. "Hell, you could've gotten me nothing. I think I just like spending Christmas with you,"  
"Is it because of the food?"  
"Partly," He stared the soldier in the eyes. "Part of it is because I like you…really like you."

Becker wasn't good at this. He never was. He got far too nervous, he didn't like commitment, he wasn't even sure he'd ever had a proper relationship. There were a few girls, yes, but…they never felt right. He wasn't able to get anything out of his mouth at this moment.

"I knew I probably shouldn't have said that…sorry, just came out." Danny looked down disappointed and slightly ashamed of himself, a blush spreading across his face. "I should probably get going…"  
"No!" Becker immediately protested, placing his hands on the man's shoulders. "I want you to stay…"

This time Danny was speechless, which didn't matter much…because there wasn't much talking going on, as it was only a minute or two when he felt lips on his, kissing him with passion. Something he hadn't experienced in a very, very long time.

"I've wanted this, I've wanted you for a long time, Danny Boy." Becker told him, a serious look on his face, as they separated themselves.  
"Yeah? I have too, never thought you would feel the same, though…"  
"Well, today's your lucky day." A smirk sat on Becker's face.  
"Must be," He grinned, leaning back in for more kisses.

It was a strange Christmas. But strange in a good way, strange in the best way possible, in fact. It would certainly always be remembered in Danny's mind as the best Christmas since his brother disappeared.


End file.
